Night 1
His Name is Aladdin (その名はアラジン, Sono Na wa Arajin) is Night 1 of the ''Magi'' manga series. Short Summary In a flashback, Aladdin is making a wish, before he is sent to the world. In the present, Aladdin is begging for food among a group of bandits who had previously threatened Aladdin. Ugo's hands sprout from Aladdin's flute and knock the bandits out. At oasis city Utan, Aladdin is munching on watermelons in merchant Leila's and caravan's daughter Sahsa's cart. The two girls discover Aladdin and force him to work for 3 days as compensation under their supervision. On the next day, while discussing which route the caravan should take before proceeding, two bandits reveals that Leila is a thief, and the caravan abandons Leila, heading to an alternate route that Leila said was dangerous. Later, the caravan is attacked by bandits, and Aladdin saves the caravan with Ugo's help. In another flashback, Aladdin is seen making a wish for the Djinn to be his friend. After the flashback ends, both Leila, Sahsa, and their caravan bid Aladdin farewell. Long Summary A flashback reveals the surface of an unknown world, permeated by several pillars of bright light. A mysterious voice speaks to Aladdin, promising to grant him a single wish, whether it be great fortune, power, or even eternal life. Back in present, exhausted Aladdin is seen begging for food and water among a group of bandits, who had set up a den in the desert in order to prey on the weak that are travelling across it. Surprised, that a single boy would come to their hideout and ask for help, the thieves laugh at Aladdin, deciding to take everything he has so that they can sell it later. As one of the bandits grabs Aladdin, hands suddenly sprout out of his flute, knocking everyone but one of the bandits out. As the boy crawls towards the bandit, demanding food, the said bandit scaredly scampers away, begging not to get eaten. Later, in an oasis city Utan, bursting with trade and development, the news of the band of thieves being mysteriously annihilated is posted on an information board near the main market square. Among other merchants, Leila is enthusiastically calling out to the crowd, offering exclusive fruits that cannot be bought anywhere else in the city. As a larger crowd gathers around her stand, she affirms her certainty in selling the goods to the caravan leader's daughter, Sahsa, who responds it's all thanks to her and that she's glad Leila joined their caravan. Accepting the compliment with a smile, Leila moves to the cart with the intention of taking out the rest of the merchandise, so that it can be sold. As both she and Sahsa open the back of the cart, they see Aladdin gluttonously munching on the watermelons. Bewildered, Leila points a sword at him, demanding the boy to tell them who he is. Aladdin introduces himself as a traveller in a friendly manner, explaining he'd only been having a meal. Enraged, Leila calls him a thief, revealing that the watermelons were their precious merchandise. Aladdin realises that he's done something inexcusable, asking the girls what he should do to repay them. As a compensation for the loss, Aladdin is forced to work for Leila and Sahsa for 3 days. Under their supervision, Aladdin carries a bag of fruits through the market, amazed by the variety of goods displayed on the stands. Leila tells him that is because the place is a bazaar. She explains to the clueless Aladdin, that bazaars naturally form when people gather around oases because of water, erecting cities through which caravans travel. The boy remarks that travelling sounds fun, but Leila tells him it's not just fun, as there are several bands of thieves hiding in the desert and preying for passing caravans to steal their merchandise. She explains that their merchandise is then sold on the black market, to which Aladdin responds with an astonished murmur. Annoyed by his cluelessness, Leila protectively steps in front of Sahsa, remarking that she doesn't trust Aladdin and that she will slap him. Sahsa tries to reassure her that he's not a thief, and apologises to Aladdin, explaining they were suspicious because there is a thief on the loose, pretending to be dying in order to sneak into caravans. She asks him not to think badly of Leila as she's kind, and only worried about the caravan. Aladdin then compliments Leila for caring about her friends, despite having a scary face. When asked about the reason he headed out into the desert, he tells them he's searching for a treasure, such as musical instruments and metal lamps, with his friend. As his friend is very precious to him, he wants to help him, explaining that he's happy as long as his friend is happy. Determined to introduce him, he presents his Magic Flute to the two girls. Confused, Leila remarks it is a flute, but Aladdin tells her it's not just a flute, but rather his friend, Ugo. He blows into the flute, producing a set of two giant arms that snatch the watermelons from Leila's grasp, then disappears back into the flute. The crowd stares in shock for a moment, while Aladdin apologises for him being a little shy around women. The girls cry out in fear, with Leila bewilderingly asking what those arms were, wondering if they were perhaps snakes. While Aladdin simply tells her that it was Ugo, Leila collapses to the floor, starting to think that Aladdin isn't just a normal kid, ignorant of how the world revolving around him works, but is instead someone, who has tamed a strange monster inside the flute he owns. During the commotion, two mysterious men look at Leila from afar, wondering about her. Later that night, Leila retires to the caravan's sleeping areas, complaining about the additional work she had because of Aladdin. Resolving that she will not let him do anything weird, she pulls down the covers to lay down next to the sleeping Sahsa, only to find Aladdin under them, pressed against her bosom. Grabbing him, she throws him to the floor, yelling at him. Aladdin defends himself by saying he ended up sleeping next to her because she was warm. Leila counters that she had to tear him off of her and that he can come sleep next to her instead, which Aladdin promptly declines, saying that she looks like a harsh person because of all her muscles. Grabbing him, Leila tells him never to touch Sahsa again. She explains how precious she is to her, having saved her when she was dying in the desert, reminiscing in everything they've gone through. She declares she's the first person she's been able to call her friend, that being the reason why she wants to protect her and the caravan. Giggling, Sahsa who is revealed to have been awake all along, thanks her. Embarrassed Leila feels awkward about the honest compliment, but Sahsa tells her she knew it without her saying it. She compliments her strong sense of justice and care for her comrades, making Leila blush, denying it in embarrassment. Sahsa smiles, telling her there's no need to get embarrassed, as they are so close that she knows everything about her. Leila smiles softly, the blush on her face remaining. On the next day, the merchants are discussing their further plans for the continuation of the caravan's journey. Sahsa's father asks Leila for opinion, and she tells them she doesn't think they should take the third route, as she had heard a band of thieves has their hideout there. She proposes for the caravan to take the longer route four. Sahsa is confident in her judgement, telling Aladdin she's always guiding the caravan as she knows the roads well. Nonetheless, the merchants aren't convinced, saying that taking the third route would be quicker and that the thieves' hideout might not actually be there. Adamantly, Leila denies that possibility, but before she can explain, the two mysterious men from the previous day appear, greeting her in a friendly manner. They appear happy that she had survived and grown up so much, asking her which band she is currently with. Aladdin wonders who the two men are, but one of the merchants silences him, whispering that they're thieves from the black market, noting that they appear to know Leila rather well. Out loud, they wonder what's going on, and much to Leila's despair, the two men reveal she's actually a thief who was a part of their band. They tell the group she used to pretend to be dying so she could sneak into caravans and then lead them to their hideout. The merchants stare at Leila in shock. Grasping her cloth, the upset girl admits she used to be a bad person, but that she'd changed once she made a friend. She says she wasn't putting on an act anymore, and instead decided to live an honest life without telling lies. Stopping her, Sahsa's father tells her that her words cannot be trusted anymore, asking her never to get near them again. As the caravan leaves, the merchant's banter about Leila, noting that she tried to trick them to take the route thieves were located on. Deciding to take route three, after all, the caravan leaves the city, leaving Leila collapsed on the ground. Approaching her, Aladdin reminds her where they're going, urging her to save her friends. Resigned, Leila remembers how the same thing had happened many times when the caravans found out who she was. She stands up, sighing as she decides Sahsa was just another mark. Aladdin asks her if she really means that, and Leila replies that she does, as she can't do her job properly if she cares too much, adding that she'll go back to being a thief. Quietly, Aladdin tells her that if she continues to have her friends lose their trust in her again and again, she will die of sadness. He reminds her she wanted to change, and live a proper life, without telling lies. Turning around, Leila looks at the boy with tears in her eyes, admitting how much it hurts her. Falling to her knees, she cries it's already too late to save them as they're too far. Offering his hand to her, Aladdin smiles, telling her he will make sure they catch up to them. A little while later, the caravan and the merchants are surrounded by a much larger band of thieves. Holding Sahsa close, her father realises what Leila had said was true. Sahsa apologises to Leila in her mind, watching in terror as the bandits close in on them. Just then, Aladdin yells out for them to stop, making the leader of the bandits turn around in his direction, annoyed. Calling out that he won't let them hurt Leila's friends, Aladdin, whose body had seemingly increased in size and buffed up, runs towards the band of thieves. The shocked thieves cry out in initial surprise, but then the leader of the thieves urges his band to looks closer. As it turns out, the huge body is actually coming out of the flute Aladdin is holding onto. The leader realises the flute is hosting a Djinn, explaining to his underlings that they're spirits of the legends, sealed away in metal objects. Not believing that they exist, he watches as the djinn smashes with his arm through half a dozen of bandits. Leila watches in amazement, never having thought just two people could take out an entire band of thieves, yet she starts to think it might be possible. However, as her hand accidentally touches Ugo's foot, the djinn falls down in embarrassment, with a distressed Aladdin explaining he faints if a girl touches him because he's so shy. Noting that Ugo cannot move at this point, Aladdin blames Leila, beckoning her to return Ugo's, pure heart, while the girl defends herself. In the meantime, the leader of the thieves orders his underlings to fire at the child. However, Aladdin mentions it is not over yet, even if Ugo is incapable of moving. Blowing hard into his flute, he throws it into the air. Believing that he must've realised the flute was useless to him, the leader of the thieves laughs. Aladdin simply points up at the sky, and as everyone looks up, they see the giant's body falling down directly towards them. In another flashback, Aladdin is then seen sitting in a treasure room, conversing with Ugo. The djinn asks him, if he is really certain about the wish he has made, despite having the chance to wish for fame, fortune, or eternal life. The boy confirms, that he indeed only has one wish - for Ugo to be his friend. Back to the present time, Aladdin is seen inspecting a lamp, murmuring to himself that the djinn isn't present. He stands up to talk to Leila and Sahsa, telling the former to be careful if she finds a lamp with a djinn, as they can be quite cowardly. He beckons her not to scare them with her scary face. He waves to the caravan from atop the cart driving off into the desert, while Leila throws the lamp towards him in anger. In the oasis city Utan, a notice of another band of thieves being destroyed, is posted on the bazaar's information board. Characters In Order Of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Fights *Aladdin & Ugo vs Thieves (started and concluded) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dungeon Arc